Fińska Poczta  A pocałuj się w
by marta madzia
Summary: Angielski upór kontra belgijska niechęć do tegoż, czyli jak to Arthur po... ale nie będę spoilerować.


Czym jest chińska poczta raczej wiadomo, zwłaszcza po temacie w towarzyskich bodajże. Na skutek oboczności słuchowych została pocztą fińską, nie żeby ktoś chciał obrażać Posti, tak po prostu wyszło. Tak samo wyszło to poniżej na podstawie tejże poczty.

Z dedykacją dla ekipy z meeta w Czestochowie, bo bez nich by tego (jak i pozostałych co się piszą) nie było. Dla Gimladen, Snowley, Nifel, BeArcik, Pufek, Muszki, Veriteti, Daryi, Irji oraz KatoS, która była z nami duchem dzięki telefonii komórkowej xD

Betowała Muszka :)

_Z dedykacją dla Częstochowy_

**Fińska Poczta**

_P: W jakim celu Belgia odwiedziła Szweda?_

_O: By wkurzyć Artura._

**A pocałuj się w…**

- Musimy to koniecznie omówić, bo tak dalej już być nie może. Przyjadę do ciebie pojutrze i to przedyskutujemy od podstaw, a na kolejnym zebraniu przedstawi się to pozostałym. Tak będzie najlepiej…  
Isabel ziewnęła, nawet specjalnie się nie przejmując, czy Arthur usłyszy to przez telefon. Zresztą on wydawał się być całkowicie pochłonięty przez sprawę, którą jej referował, a której ona nie do końca rozumiała. Była sobota. Zegarek przy jej łóżku wskazywał ósmą z minutami. Nawet go na tę barbarzyńską porę nie nastawiła. Broń Boże! Poprzedni wieczór spędziła z kilkorgiem znajomych, podziwiając piękno Brukseli nocą, z perspektywy ogródka jej ulubionego pubu. Kiedy wróciła do domu było już dziś i planowała ten fakt odespać. Gdy komórka zadzwoniła po raz pierwszy zignorowała ją, licząc, że ktokolwiek się dobija, to szybko zreflektuje się, jak jest wcześnie. Nie zreflektował. Gdy po kolejnej przerwie komórka rozdarła się po raz piąty, zirytowana i nie do końca rozbudzona Belgia, w końcu wygrzebała się spod koca i odnalazła telefonik. To było jakieś pięć minut temu. Od tamtej chwili jej niedobudzona nadal świadomość była zalewana potokiem słów wymawianych z osławionym brytyjskim akcentem. - Mam samolot tak, że wyląduję trochę przed jedenastą, więc koło południa będę u ciebie. Powrót mam następnego dnia po ósmej wieczorem, więc na pewno zdążymy uporać się z tą sprawą. To da nam czas przygotować ewentualne inne dokumenty przed spotkaniem za trzy tygodnie, dobrze?  
- Yhym… - mruknęła do telefonu i ziewnęła. Jej mózg bronił się przed jego słowami. Najpierw jej myśli skupiły się na tym, co się jej chwilę wcześniej śniło. Zostały jej z tego jedynie powidoki obrazów, ale miała wrażenie, że miało to jakiś związek z jej ostatnią wizytą w Kopenhadze i piwem. Tylko że te kolorowe sukienki to już musiała dodać jej wyobraźnia. Potem uciekła myślami do problemu śniadania i obiadu. Pierwsze nie było problemem, drugie bardziej, ale jakby co, do lodówki przyczepiona była kartka z namiarami na jej ulubioną pizzerię. Jeju, jak ja dawno nie jadłam pizzy… – pomyślała. A potem naszła ją ochota na bardzo konkretny cydr gruszkowy i klopsiki.  
- No to widzimy się pojutrze.  
- Ymmm.  
- Dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłem?  
Faceci – pomyślała i dodała na głos. – Tylko trochę.  
- Ach. Przepraszam. Do zobaczenia.  
Rozłączył się, a ona znowu ziewnęła i postanowiła póki co wrócić do łóżka. Dwie godziny później, gdy była zdecydowanie bardziej przytomna i piła poranną kawusię, zadzwoniła do Szwecji i bez zbytnich skrupułów oznajmiła mu, że go odwiedzi.  
…nie, nie samolotem. Autem pojadę. Bez obaw, wiem że to daleko, ale dam sobie radę. Tak nie będę jechała przez całą noc. Będę robiła postoje. Mogę nawet do ciebie dzwonić co trzy godziny, jeśli chcesz. Dobrze, będę dzwoniła. To do zobaczenia.

Dwa dni później…

Arthur z pewnym żalem wysiadł z klimatyzowanej taksówki. Jeszcze raz sprawdził w adresowniku w komórce czy dobrze zapamiętał numer domu i podszedł do drzwi. Zapukał i odczekał chwilę, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Zapukał zatem raz jeszcze, tym razem wkładając w to nieco więcej siły. Nijak to jednak nie wpłynęło na rezultat. Za trzecim razem użył dzwonka, ale to także niczego nie zmieniło. - Co się dzieje? – Mruknął pod nosem i zadzwonił ponownie, przytrzymując pstryczek na dłużej, ale i to nie pomogło. - Tej pani nie ma – odezwała się starsza kobieta, która od dłuższego czasu przyglądała mu się zza płotu. – Wyjechała wczoraj rano.  
- Wie pani dokąd?  
- Nie jestem pewna, ale gdzieś za granicę i na północ. Chyba – kobieta wyraźnie się zamyśliła. – Zostawiła mi klucze, abym jej przez te dwa tygodnie podlewała kwiaty. Była taka wesoła. Na pewno ktoś tam na nią czeka. To takie urocze, gdy młodzi się tak odwiedzają – rozpromieniła się, jakby przypomniało się je coś z jej młodości. - Ostatnio odwiedził ją tu jeden młody człowiek. Bardzo uczynny i spokojny. Był chyba Szwedem, więc może do niego pojechała. Anglia tylko słuchał i zupełnie odruchowo zaciskał dłonie w pięści. Wyjechała? Jak to wyjechała! Przecież się zapowiedział, że przyjedzie! – Krzyczał w myślach. - Rozmawiali o tym, że należy odbyć bardzo poważną rozmowę przed kolejnym spotkaniem państw Unii, a ona wyjechała? Do Szwecji? Mniejsza, że do Szwecji, bo on nie ma tu pewnie znaczenia. To nie ważne czy pojechałaby do niego, Holandii czy RPA, ale jak mogła to zrobić…!  
- Coś się panu stało? – Zapytała kobieta przyglądając mu się zaniepokojona. Ten obcokrajowiec wydawał się jej nieco podejrzany. Najpierw dobijał się do drzwi panny Margatroid, a teraz tak dziwnie poczerwieniał na twarzy. W dodatku tak groźnie patrzył spod krzaczastych brwi. Zdecydowanie nie był kimś, kogo chciałaby widzieć w towarzystwie swojej sąsiadki. - Nie – odpowiedział względnie spokojnie.  
- Jeśli pan chce jej coś przekazać, to może mi pan to dać lub powiedzieć, jak wróci to doręczę. Ale to teraz, bo muszę zabrać się za gotowanie obiadu. -Nie trzeba – odparł na granicy spokoju i świadomości, bo w myślach nadal niedowierzał. Jak ona mogła? Ona! A ja uważałem ją za stateczną, rozsądną i porządną kobietę, a ona mnie tak wystawiła! To było niedopuszczalne. Absolutnie nie do pomyślenia i powiem jej to. I to przy wszystkich!  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

**Koniec**


End file.
